fiction_indexfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserk
This page is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. For more information, visit the Berserk Wiki Summary Berserk is a seinen manga made by Kentaro Miura, first published in 1989, with a noncanon test run of the story, Berserk: The Prototype having been released in 1987. The manga is renowned for its meticulous artwork, extensive story, and highly mature content. It centers around a man named Guts and his journey through life in a dark fantasy setting, and is still ongoing today. Characters Guts' Travelling Party * Guts * Casca * Schierke * Serpico * Farnese * Azan * Puck * Ivalera * Isidro Old Band of the Hawk * Judeau * Pippin * Rickert * Corkus * Gaston Apostles/Godhand * Idea of Evil * Griffith * Void * Slan * Ubik * Conrad * Nosferatu Zodd * Grunbeld * Rakshas * Irvine * Wyald Midland * King of Midland * Queen of Midland * Princess Charlotte * Lord Laban * Lord Owen * Minister Foss * Lord Julius * Adonis Tudor * General Boscgon * Adon Coborlwitz * Samson Coborlwitz Skellig * Dannan * Morda Holy See * Mozgus * Pontiff Kushan * Ganishka * Daiba Other * Guts (Prototype) * Vlad Tepes (Prototype) Organizations/Factions * The Godhand * The Band of the Hawk * Neo Band of the Hawk * Midland * Tudor * Kushan * Bakiraka Clan * Holy See Events * The Fall of Gaiseric's Empire * The 100-Year War * The 100-Man Battle * The Battle of Doldrey * The Advent * The Kushan Invasion * The World Transformation Items and Equipment Weaponry * Dragonslayer * Slyph Sword * Salamander Dagger Armor * Black Swordsman Armor (version 1) * Black Swordsman Armor (version 2) * Berserker Armor * Griffith's Armor * Guts' Band of the Hawk Armor * Guts' Godo-forged Armor Power of the Verse Berserk has decent physicals and impressive hax. Guts, the main character, is currently City Block Level, with High Hypersonic+ reactions, with several characters, such as Zodd and Skull Knight being superior to him by an unknown degree. Femto, Void, and Skull Knight are all capable of manipulating space, which ignores durability. In addition, beings such as Shiva and the Sea God are likely something along the lines of Town Level in terms of attack potency by virtue of sheer size, if not even higher, with the Godhand members being superior to them by virtue of hierarchy. The supreme god being of the verse, the Idea of Evil, is immensely powerful, boasting Causality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Precognition, Abstract Existence, Immortality, and Incorporeality. In terms of attack potency, it is currently unknown to what extent it can cause damage without its repertoire of durability-negating powers, but it is known that it is a good deal more powerful than the Godhand, who exist as its servants which were granted their powers by The Idea. Needless to reiterate, Berserk has very formidable godly beings, in terms of hax, at the least. Supporters and Opponents Supporters * SheevShezarrine Neutral Opponents See Also Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Fist of the North Star Devilman Fullmetal Alchemist Demon's Souls Dark Souls Bloodborne Vinland Saga Castlevania (Netflix) Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Video Games Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Fantasy Category:Seinen Category:Browse